Wafer level packaging utilizing multilayer polymer/copper (Cu) architecture has been popularly applied in making semiconductor chip products due to the high performance and low cost provided. However, there are still some issues, such as structural delamination between adjacent polymer and copper layers.
Accordingly, the inventors have developed improved methods for enhancing polymer adhesion to copper.